


Lyarashī

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Memoirs of a Geisha - Arthur Golden
Genre: Community: femslash100, Competition, Explicit Language, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Obsessive Behavior, Scent Kink, Territorial Behaviour, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time she doesn't touch, she takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyarashī

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag5 prompt "dirty". For anyone curious, [this](http://www.jref.com/images/portal/society/koshimaki.jpg) is what a koshimaki looks like.

Sayuri lingered in Hatsumomo's doorway. She knew she shouldn't be in her room; she still had the occasional bad dream about the way Hatsumomo treated her fascination the first time. But this time she didn't plan to _touch_ , she planned to _take_.

She crossed the room, her hand closing around a red silk koshimaki, the thin material that touched Hatsumomo's bare legs and thighs, kept her skin hidden underneath her kimono. She raised it to her face, knowing it was dirty by the scent of Hatsumomo's perfume and her powder. But it also smelt of sweat, her musk, the scent of her arousal. Sayuri briefly wondered what had excited her so. Was it something secret and forbidden like this? Did her heart race and her cunt throb as she flouted one of their many customs like she so often did?

Sayuri folded up the koshimaki and tucked it in her kimono. She would wear it tonight, while she followed Mameha from one tea house to the next. No doubt Hatsumomo would come along behind them, poor Pumpkin in tow. Sayuri grinned; Hatsumomo could snipe and mock them all she liked tonight. She would never know that, head bowed and kneeling, her koshimaki would be pressed tight between Sayuri's thighs, dulling the ache she felt when she knew she was winning.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
